Witch
A witch is a person with the power to effect change by magical means ("Witchcraft"). A witch can be either male or female and good or evil. One of the first witches to ever walk the Earth was Neena, who went by many different names such as Isabel and Victoria. She and her mate first gained their powers when they absorbed the nexus of all things, known as The All. Humans who are genetically born with magical powers are called "witches". The origin of witchcraft dates back to the beginning of the Earth itself. Since then, witches have existed for many centuries, passing down their knowledge and skills through generations in family lines. Contrary to popular belief, witches do not receive their powers from demons, nor do they worship the Devil. Instead witches use their powers to hunt and vanquish demons in order to protect the innocents and to make the world a safer place. 'History' 'Classification' Witches come in two types: Magical witches and Practitioners. 'Practitioners' Humans who practice witchcraft, but lack any true magical powers are known as "practitioners." Most of them tend to treat witchcraft as a more religious experience than magical witches do and usually follow the Neopagan religion of Wicca. These witches are not immune to the power of Molecular Immobilization. However, it is known that some practitioners do however have the power to cast spells and maintain the fundamental Wiccan abilities but just simply lack an active power. 'Magical Witches' Magical witches are born with the ability to use magic. Their supernatural powers are passed on to them through blood from their ancestors, and are bound to their emotions, thoughts, and souls. Each magical witch would possess the three fundamental Wiccan skills to cast spells, brew potions and scry for lost objects or people. Besides this, their magic will manifest itself in the form of one or more individual, personal powers commonly known as "active powers." These powers can be used at will and do not require incantations or potions. All and only magical witches are assigned whitelighters by the Elders, and also have familiars when they first begin combating evil. Magical witches are also further classified as upper-level or lower-level. Upper-level witches naturally possess more strength and skill than lower-level witches which allow them to perform more spectacular feats of magic, such as casting spells of supreme power and brewing potent potions to help achieve their goals. 'Warlocks' A witch who betrays the Wiccan Rede, sells his or her soul to pure evil and kills another witch to steal his or her powers becomes a warlock. A warlock can be either male or female. They tend to strengthen their powers by killing other magical creatures and obtaining theirs. Upper-level warlocks possess the ability of blinking, which was originally a witch's power before it transcended into a warlock's. Although a warlock is usually originally a witch, some are also born that way. They can also be converted through a dark wedding ritual with a warlock, which will convert the witch in hours. The very first warlock to walk the Earth was the male of the twins born to one of the first witches, Neena. 'Evil Witches' An evil witch, sometimes confused with a warlock, is a witch who renounces The Wiccan Rede, and uses his/her powers for personal gain and evil, sinister means, though they do not kill witches for their powers and do not sell their soul to the forces of evil. When witches turn evil, they renounce their right to a Whitelighter. One memorable evil witch was Pearl Russell, a distant relative of the Charmed Ones as well as Phoebe Halliwell's past life. Another was the Evil Enchantress of the Dark Ages, she was Paige Matthew's past life. 'Sub-Species' Ghost-Witches The spirit of a deceased witch. They retain their powers in the afterlife, but are also granted the abilities of haunting, whisping, and possessing other creatures. They have to be summoned through a spell or a ritual to cross over to the physical plane, sometimes needing the permission of the Elders. However, some of them can freely cross the borders if powerful enough or know the tricks. As ghosts, they also have the power to cast the spell to banish ghosts, unlike witches who are still alive. Whitelighter-Witches The offspring of a witch and a whitelighter. These hybrids have the full powers of their Wiccan heritage as well as the abilities and calling of a whitelighter. Some of their powers are also a mixture of witchcraft and whitelighter magic, for instance, Telekinetic Orbing is the Wiccan ability to move objects with the power of one's mind alone, blended with the orbing power possessed by whitelighters. These hybrids are vulnerable to the poison of darklighter arrow. Empath-Witches They are witches whose psychic powers grow into the ability of Empathy, and are destined to be Empaths, beings granted the power to feel others' emotions. These hybrids are rare as only few are chosen to become Empaths, and at most times, they are immortal humans who often enter fields enabling them to heal and guide others; usually becoming counselors, psychiatrists, etc. Their power allows them to help others, such as healing someone's emotional pain. It is unknown if the children of empath-witches will inherit their powers. Cupid-Witches The offspring of a witch and a Cupid. These offspring tend to inherit the powers of Cupids, but also the basic abilities of witches, unless their powers mix from both ancestries. They do not require a Cupid Ring to activate their powers, possibly due to the witch-side of their magic. The only known half-cupids are the three daughters of Coop and Phoebe Halliwell, the eldest of which is Prue. Firestarter-Witches A witch who also has the abilities of a separate magical species known as a "Firestarter." These witches have the power to create fire at will. They are not to be confused with witches and magical beings who can shoot fire out of their hands. Unlike a normal Firestarter, a witch with such ability also possesses the basic abilities of scrying, spellcasting, and potion making, as well as a separate wiccan birth power; for example, Christy Jenkins has the active power of Telepathy. Phoenix Witches A coven of assassin witches depicted as the rise of the ashes from the Salem witch trials. Powerful, agile, and cunning, these witches will stop at nothing to collect whatever bounty they have been hired for. Such witches are born with the birthmark of a phoenix on their bodies as proof of their legion. Unlike most witches, they also have the power to reconstitute and the ability to strip away other people's powers, and unless they finish the process, the interrupted effect will kill the target. They also possess Grimoires instead of a Book of Shadows. Demon-Witches The offspring of a witch and a demon. One of the first demon/witch hybrids seen was the Unborn Source, child of Charmed One, Phoebe Halliwell, and Cole Turner, who at the time was possessed by the Source of All Evil. The union between Cole and Phoebe created a massive concentration of power. Even as two months old fetus, the Unborn Source was able to produce massive amounts of power. Against this power even the strongest of demons perished. He would have been the first born of Phoebe and the Charmed Ones if he had not been vanquished. Instead, Joel Kaplan, the child of Crystal Summers (a witch) and William Kaplan (a demon (son of Mephisto)), was the first witch-demon hybrid. Like with the unborn Source, Joel was able to produce massive amounts of power, including enhancing Crystal's own magical powers when he was in the womb. Vampire-Witches The offspring of witches and vampires. Normally, this kind of species would not be able to exist, since a vampire is actually an undead being. However, there is at least one known way to make this possible; the Phoenix Force. This was explained by Crystal Summers, when she was pregnant with her son. Since she is a Phoenix Force host, she has the ability (though subconsciously) to control life-force and resurrect the dead, technically meaning that she actually gave "revived" her son. Witch-Vampire hybrids possess all of the Wiccan abilities and vampiric powers. The first known Witch-Vampire hybrid was thought to be Roxas Summers - however, it was later on revealed that Roxas' vampiric side was more or less "activated" by his own power (even though his parents are of the two different species). This meant that Dorian Salvatore is actually the first known "true" hybrid, seeing as Crystal is a witch and Damon is a full vampire. Werewolf-Witches The offspring of witches and werewolves. So far, this specific hybrid has not been seen in its "pure" form; an offspring of one witch and one werewolf. Instead the only type that has been shown is that of someone who has inherited both sides from one single parent, like in the case of Matthew Howlett, who is actually the first known case. Matthew's mother, Selena, is a full witch, but she also carries the werewolf gene (a recessive one in her case), which she passed on to her son. Witch-Werewolf hybrids possess all of the Wiccan abilities as well as all of the werewolf powers. Gypsy The Gypsies are the sister species of witches. The high priestess of gypsies is called a Shuvani and is wiser than most gypsies. Unlike witches, they are not as powerful and rely on using herbal remedies and spells to access their powers. When a Gypsy sees a "mulo," the spirit of a living dead, it only depicts that something horrible is about to happen. In the Nicoli family, one member of each generation was assigned with the task to protect the Evil Eye - the protective symbol of the Gypsy family, much like the symbol of a witch family. 'The Window of Opportunity' The Window of Opportunity presents itself if a new witch hasn't decided to use his/her powers for good or evil yet. During this time, she/he could be swayed either way. The Window of Opportunity remains open for forty-eight hours from the moment the witch's powers awake. Because of free will, good and evil are unable to make her/him choose her/his path magically. However, evil can tempt the witch to take an innocent's life to make her/him take the path of evil, which will make her/him evil forever. On the other hand, if the witch does an act of good, she/he becomes good. The Window of Opportunity was created eons ago by good and evil to protect free will. What happens after the forty-eight hours if the witch still hasn't made his/her choice remains unexplained. A window opened for Paige Matthews when she first gained witch powers. Paige initially feared magic —especially after her encounter with Shax— and attempted to stay oblivious from the magical world. Unfortunately, this gave the Source a chance to turn her evil. However, Phoebe and Piper managed to turn her good before the time ran out. 'List of Known Witches' |-|Witch= |-|Witch-Whitelighter= |-|Witch-Demon= |-|Witch-Vampire= |-|Witch-Werewolf= |-|Tribrid= 'Trivia' Category:Species